Genos's Heart
by YueChama
Summary: A little discovery of feelings, in which Saitama is not the dense one for once.


Genos paced restlessly around the small apartment. Tatami mats creaking underneath his foot steps. The repeated pattern of movement creating indentations into floor. Saitama-sensei was out on patrol in the inner Z-City streets. Searching for any sort of crime to fill his weekly quota. Genos wanted to come along with his sensei, Saitama had other ideas. Ranting about Genos's high ranking and how it would be impossible to find any crime with the fan club dogging their every move, not to mention that Genos would get all the credit if a criminal was dealt with, with those words said Saitama-sensei exited the small apartment. The worn hinges screeching in protest as Saitama slammed the door shut behind him.

Genos sighed looking at the clock. It was half past eight. Dinner stone cold on the table. Sensei was late for dinner again. Deciding that he waited long enough, Genos got up from the table and began to collect the dishes from the table. All of them heavy with uneaten food. A rarity in the household, as Saitama rarely let anything go to waste. Genos wrapped the food in foil and placed Saitama-sensei's dinner in the fridge for the hero to eat when he got home.

Genos walked towards his futon that was tucked in the corner in the main room. Right next to Saitama-sensei's. Reaching into the folds of the thick cloth, he pulled out a small white notebook. One that was a little smaller in length and thicknesses of his Saitama-sensei Research Journal vol.18. No, that one was more private, full of Genos's inner thoughts.

He leaned against the plaster wall and began to write.

" _I'm I human? The Doctor says I am. But am I really considered one? The only human part of my body that functions property is my brain. And even my brain has computer chips imbedded in the lobes. I don't even have a beating heart. Just a core modulator. All that made me human physically is almost all gone. Replaced by metal and wires. "_

Genos paused in his writing. And glanced at the words he had just written down and frowned. Wondering if Saitama-sensei found him to be human. Shaking his head, Genos decided that it didn't matter if Saitama-sensei considered him human or not. It didn't matter that the only human part of him left craves the affection of Saitama. It didn't matter. He had no heart to give him anyway.

" _I live for avenging my family and nothing more. When the cyborg is dead, I will die."_

Genos paused at the last word. _Die?_ The word felt heavy in his mind. Genos felt uneasy, how could he feel uncomfortable when looking at the word. He's been prepared to die ever since his world ended four years ago. The uneasiness did not dissipate. Did he….. no longer want to avenge his loved ones? No, that wasn't it.

Genos struggled to understand that changed within him. What happened that changed? What happened? He began to tap the pen a long the paper as he searched his memory bank. Head thumping against the wall in frustration.

A flash of realization hit him with a ton of bricks. Eyes snapping open, golden irises wide with shock. Saitama-sensei happened. Saitama-sensei was the reason he didn't want to die when his revenge was completed. He wanted to be with Saitama-sensei when it was all over. Saitama-sensei taught him to be human again.

Genos's metal throat constricted. Artificial lungs refused to take in air as he basked in his realization. He wanted to stay with Saitama forever.

Still processing his emotions, the lock clicked in the door. Genos's sensors failing to warn him of his teacher's approach. Genos's back stiffened. He turned his body to face Saitama. Saitama stepped into the threshold. Red boots squeaking over the worn floors. As if noting the difference between Genos before he left for patrol and the one who greeted his return after, he studied Genos's face. Who for once, all of the emotions he was experiencing was displayed on his face. Confusion, grief, sadness, and love. His love for Saitama.

Saitama smiled. A small smile, a rare true smile. One that came from Saitama's own newly awakened heart, and said:

"I'm home Genos, sorry it took so long."

And that was all Genos needed.


End file.
